


Hey, Mister - I know You're Awake

by remotestchance



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Age Difference, F/M, Futanari, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remotestchance/pseuds/remotestchance
Kudos: 1





	Hey, Mister - I know You're Awake

(Little girl voice)  
Hey, Mister. Mister?  
Hey, I know you're awake. I saw your eyeslids twitch. It's no use pre-ten-ding.  
(Slapping sound)  
See, there we go! Now you're looking at me. And you're angry, but it's your fault really, because you shouldn't have pretended to be asleep.  
Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm not mean, normally. I'm a good, sweet girl. And I'm going to be sweet just as long as we keep on being honest with each other, 'kay? If you do what I say then I won't have to be mean again.  
(Gasp, slapping sound)  
Now, that wasn't a nice thing to say, especially not to a girl my age! I'm not even supposed to know what those words mean, mister.  
(Pause)  
Oh, now you're struggling. Did you not notice those ropes before? I used all the knots I learned in the Girl Scouts, so your wrists should be tied nice and tight behind the headboard, and the reason you can't move your legs together is because I used a bowline to tie each of your ankles to the bedposts.  
(Giggles)  
And yes, mister, your pants are missing. Did you only just notice? Ohmigosh, you look so silly! I have to take a picture just to show my friends later. Yes, just like that with your eyes wide and your mouth all creased-up and cross.  
(Giggles again, sound of phone clicking)  
There we go! Aww, you still look all confused. Those drugs you tried to give me must've been really strong. Tell you what, before we go any further I'm going to be extra nice and help jog your memory, 'kay? I was coming home from school earlier this afternoon, and I was on the phone to my mom, telling her not to worry because I was going to my friend's house for dinner, and you were all driving past in your car, and I guess you must've heard me becuse you slowed right now and offered me a lift.  
Are you starting to remember yet? No?  
So I wasn't sure at first because of course I've been warned about strangers, I'm not stupid, but you seemed so nice and friendly and you said it would only take five minutes. And then of course it was really hot in your car because you must have left the aircon off deliberately, and you asked if I wanted a drink and I said yes, so you said your place was just on the way to my friend's and you pulled up outside, and I still wasn't sure but it looked like the kind of nice big house that families and children live in, nothing creepy, so we went into the kitchen and you got some juice out of the fridge and you put something in it. Yes, I saw you, mister! You thought you were being so clever with telling me you'd seen a kitten running through the garden but I saw you reflected in the window. So I told you to have a drink as well so you didn't get too thirsty driving me, and then when you weren't looking I swapped the glasses, and now here we are.  
Does that help? Do you remember now, mister?  
(Foosteps, walking around the listener)  
Because I bet you remember what you were going to do next. I bet you thought I looked too young and sweet to know about that kinda stuff, but everyone's got an internet connection, mister, and I know all about what men like you like to do to little girls when they're naked and helpless. It's realy sick, you know that? You're dis-gus-ting. I spend all week avoiding all the gross boys in my year so I can save myself for someone nice when I'm old enough, and then some older man like you decides he can just take it -  
(Pause, giggles)  
Oh, I'm sorry, mister, I just can't stay mad for long. I'm a terrible liar, you see, even my mom says so. The truth is... the truth is I wasn't avoiding the boys in my year at all. They were avoiding me.  
You look surprised, mister! Did you think little boys don't get nervous too? And maybe you're right, maybe they've all watched porn and they can't wait to try doing the things they've seen on the internet. But they were still scared of me. Can you guess why?  
No, we're going to make a game out of it! Won't that be fun? I'll give you three guesses why they got so scared, and if you win... I'll untie you and give you your pants back and we can pretend none of this ever happened.  
If I win... (giggle). If I win then you get to find out an-y-way.  
Okay, first guess.  
(Giggle) No, silly, it's not because I tied them up. I never got that far!  
No, it's not because of my dad or anything boring like that. One more guess. And because I'm being nice I'll give you a clue for the last one, 'kay? Can you see what I'm looking at?  
I'm looking at your thingy. Your cock. (giggle) It's all small and shrivelled, probably becuse you're cold and scared. Now come on, guess!  
Wrong again! I never got to see their cocks. As soon as they heard the rumour about me I couldn't get one of them alone in the same room, so no matter how much I dreamed about doing all those things I saw online. So, mister, this is the first chance I've got, and you're going to... well, I guess you're going to be my first time now. You have to promise not to laugh at me, 'kay?  
Oh, what rumour. (giggle) I'm really glad you asked.  
See, I was looking at your thingy becuse it's so small and scared. Not... a... little... bit... like... mine.  
Mmmmhmmm.  
There's no sense looking all surprised. I won, so now I'm going to show you, 'kay?  
(Unzipping sounds, cloth rustling)  
See, mister, this is my cock. And it's not all tiny like yours. It's big and hard and excited, because looking at you all tied up like that, thinking about the things you'd planned to do to me while I waited for you to get up... I guess it got me all excited.  
(Giggle)  
So I guess you've only just realised why your legs are tied open.  
(Slapping sound)  
That wasn't nice! Remember what I said about how I was going to be if you weren't nice to me? (further slapping sounds)  
There, that's much better. You stay quiet and do as I say, and you'll find out how sweet I can be.  
Now, in the videos I saw, the woman always uses her fingers first. I looked all around your kitchen fur lube but I couldn't find any, so I'm going to use this soap I found in the bathroom instead, 'kay?  
(Slapping sound)  
No, I'm doing this first to be nice. If you say any more nasty things to me I won't bother with fingers or lube, 'kay?  
(Giggle)  
Much better, mister.  
Ooh, your asshole's all tight. I can only just get one of my fingers in. And I'm sorry my nails are long, but I think they're really pretty that way with al the purple glitter, don't you? Now, if I try rubbing here I think I can get it deeper. Oh, mister, did that make you jump? (Giggle) Now if I try with more soap I think I can just fit a second finger. Mmm, there we go.  
Is this taking too long? It always goes much quicker in the videos, but it's taking so long to open you up! I'm sorry, mister, I know you're being very patient with me, but I just can't make any longer. I'm so hard it's starting to hurt me, and you wouldn't want that, would you?  
(Giggle)  
Nooo, don't complain. I won fair and square! And this is exactly what you wanted to do to me, wasn't it? If I hadn't switched the drinks you'd have taken all my clothes off and tried to stick your cock in me just like I'm going to. I bet you wouldn't even have waitied until I was awake, would you?  
Hey, if you complain any more, mister, I'm going to take that picture I took and send it to all my friends and tell them about how you try to drug little girls. Do you want me to do that? Then stop complaining.  
Mmmmm.  
I've got the head of my cock up against you, mister. It's all slippery and warm. Now, I'm just going to try pushing forward.... ahhh. You're still far too tight. I can barely get the tip in. Mmm, mister, you feel amazing, but if you don't relax soon then this is probably going to hurt you, and I don't wanna do that. I want my first time to be special for both of us, 'kay?  
That's better. I'm just going to push inside, and... mmmm. Fuck, mister, that feels really good. Does it feel good for you? I don't know why all those boys were so scared of it. I'm all the way inside you now, so I'm going to start thrusting, and I want you to tell me if it hurts.  
(Giggle)  
No, I'm not going to slow down. I just wanna know, 'kay?  
(Sex noises)  
Ah - ahh. Fuck, mister, you feel amazing. It's so tight and warm inside you, and every time I go all the way in I can - fuck - I can see you biting your lip and twisting your arms, so I know it's hurting. I'm - ahhh - I'm going to go faster. Tell me how much it hurts. Tell me how it feels to have a little girl with her cock inside you. Tell me - mmm, fuck - tell me how it feels to be fuckled the way you've fucked little girls before.  
(More sex noises)  
Because - mmmm - ohmigosh this is so fucking good - because I bet you've done this before, haven't you? I bet you've invited lots of sweet little girls over and drugged them and bent them over your kitchen counter and rammed your cock into them until you made them scream. Well now, mister, I'm - ahhh - I'm going to fuck you like this, my cock all the way in your ass, until you scream for me.  
(Noises)  
Oh, mister, was that a moan? Like the girls in porn make? Are you - are you enjoying this? Because - ahh, fuck - that's not how it's supposed to go. You're not supposed to enjoy being raped. Maybe you really are disgusting. You're tied up helpless, hands begind your back while a little girl fucks you in the ass, and you're enjoying it, aren't you?  
(Slapping sound)  
Don't lie to me! Because if you do I'll stop being nice. I'll move faster, like this, and I'll go even harder - fuck, ahh, that feels really good. So much better than jacking myself off.  
Mmm, fuck. Ohmigod. This is amazing. I - I can't believe I never did this before, mister. When I get back to school I'm - mmmm - I'm not going to let those stupid boys run away any more. I'm going to pin them down and show them just how good this feels. Ohmigosh, I'm - I'm close. I'm going to cum inside you, mister. Are you ready?  
(Noises)  
Wait, what do you mean you want to cum too?  
You really are disgusting, mister. A little girl's raping you up the ass and you still want to finish. Mmm, well, how about we - ahh, fuck - how about we play another game? I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can and we'll see who manages to cum first. If you win - mmmm - I'll untie you after and I'll let you get your revenge, kay? I'll let you put that cock inside my virgin ass like you were planning to.  
And if I win?  
(Giggles)  
If I win, I'm going to fuck your mouth after until my cock is clean. And then I won't untie you. I'll just leave you here for your family or neighbours to discover. See, I said - mmm, ohmigod - I said you didn't want to make me mean.  
Ready? Here we go.  
(Noises)  
Think you can - ahhh - cum before me, mister? Think you can cum from my cock in your ass? Because I can. You feel so tight and warm and good that I can't - mmmm - hold back any longer. If you don't cum right now - ahh - you're going to lose because - ohmigod OHMIGOD fuckfuckfuck -  
(Noises, orgasm)  
Oh, mister.  
(Giggle)  
It looks like - ohmigosh - it looks like you lost. Now, open your mouth and maybe - may-be - I'll change my mind about untying you.


End file.
